


Full

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: A tumblr mini fic fill for "Things you said under the stars and in the grass"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudGenius/gifts), [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



The smell of charcoal and hamburgers filled the block. Most the folks had already passed by, eager to see what Miss Nova and Miss Chantal were cooking up. Both we’re glad Rid offered to take helm of the grill, with Too Sweet’s assist. It was good to have him back home for Mardi Gras.

While Rid’s car was still bumping the _Hot 8 Brass Band_ , and the smoke from the grill surrounded the guys during the cleanup, Nova and Chantal were laid out in her front yard. Full to aching from all the plates they’d consumed.

“I’m gonna need a seriously belly rub after all this eating.”

Nova shifts over a little closer to Chantal, turning her head towards the woman on her right. Blades of grass below them tickle her scalp through her locs.

Chantal gazes up at the night’s sky and marvels at how beautiful the day had been for them. Then looking over to Nova, she smiles at her words.

“Baby, I’ll gladly give you all the rubs you want, but who’s about to help us get up out this yard?”

Nova rolls over with laughter, happy to land safely into Chantal’s side. They’d get in eventually. Right now, right here was just fine.


End file.
